Do Not Disturb
by EpicnessAndThenSome
Summary: Skyeward College AU: Skye and Grant live on the same floor in their residence, and both get locked out of their rooms by promiscuous roommates the night before a big midterm. One-Shot.


**AN: Hey all! Sorry I've been so AWOL lately! I don't really have an excuse, and I'm not necessarily back on a regular basis like I used to be, but I had this story lying around half finished in my documents folder so I figured I'd finish and post it! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Uugghhh, nooooo!" Skye groaned as she walked up to her dorm room door only to find a sock hanging off of the handle, the well-known unofficial "do not disturb" sign of students everywhere. She could hear the thumps and moans coming through the door and knew it was too late to talk her roommate into taking her sexual escapades elsewhere.

"Goddamit Lance, seriously?" some guy was yelling through another closed door a short ways down the hall. Skye looked over and noticed the tie hanging off of his doorknob too. "Come on dude, I have a midterm in the morning!"

"You too?" Skye called. The guy turned his attention away from the locked door in front of him for a moment and turned to face her.

"Yeah. It's at 9am and the prof is a total hardass, which means that the exam is going to be killer, and thanks to my asshole roommate, I'm going to be dead tired for it. I mean, all of the upper year students I've talked to said that Professor Wilson's exams are the hardest ones on campus, and-"

"Wait, you're in Professor Wilson's class? Psych 1P01?"

"Yeah! You too?"

"Unfortunately. I've been studying or the exam for ages, haven't even left my room all day, except for half an hour ago I decided to make a midnight run to McDonald's across the street as a reward. I was gone for less than thirty minutes and somehow, in that tiny window of time, Jemma decides to come back with a guy."

"I know how you feel. I've been holed up in my room for ages too. I just went for a twenty minute walk to get some air, and apparently the second I left Lance decided to booty call his chick of the week because I get back to find this" he said, gesturing to the tie.

Skye sighed. "Right, well, we have two options… Stand out here and complain, or go to the library and study."

"All my stuff is in my room!" the guy replied.

"All my notes are too, but I have my flashcards in my purse, and the library should have the textbook…"

"That… is a very good idea. Okay, let's go."

"I'm Skye, by the way" she told him as they set off down the hall.

"Grant" he replied with a smile.

On the way to the library Skye pulled out her cell and sent a quick text to her roommate. _Text me when it's safe to come home_, she wrote. _You seriously owe me_. "There, now I'll know when I can get back into my room" she said as she rolled her eyes.

Grant chuckled and pulled out his phone too. "Good idea" he said as he typed out _You are so dead man, but at least text me when Britney or Barbie or whatever her name is is gone_. That done, he put his phone back into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "Hold up" he said as they passed the coffee machine just inside the library doors. He put in a few coins and pressed a few buttons, and a moment later handed the paper cup to Skye before repeating the process and taking the second cup for himself. "To slutty roommates" he toasted jokingly. Skye laughed and tapped her cup against his before taking a sip and continuing towards the service desk.

"Hi, can we get the textbook for Wilson's Intro to Psychology course? It should be on reserve… The course code is PSYC 1P01" Skye told the glassy eyed student who was evidently working the late shift. The girl behind the desk sighed and popped her gum before slowly typing the course code into her computer. She wrote down the call number on her screen and held up a finger to Skye and Grant, indicating that they should wait there while she went to fetch the book. The two of them looked at each other as she slowly meandered into the stack room behind the desk where the reserved books were kept and, several long minutes later, she slowly returned with the book in hand.

"Student card?" the girl asked apathetically, popping her gum again. Skye dug hers out of her purse and handed it to the girl who scanned it, then the book, and finally slid them both across the counter. "It's a six hour loan" she told them and, with that, she turned back to her magazine.

"Come on, let's go up to the fifth floor. The study tables there are pretty comfortable…" Grant suggested. Skye nodded and grabbed the book and her card off the counter and followed him to the elevators.

The fifth floor was completely empty. Technically the library was open all night, but there were few people who took advantage of that, other than in the week leading up to finals. Those who did use the library at such an hour were most likely on the upper floors where the individual study cubicles were, but the group work tables on the fifth floor were perfect for studying together.

"Okay, so should we start with my flashcards, and then do the practice questions in the textbook?" Skye suggested as she sat down at one of the tables and took a sip of her coffee.

"Sounds good to me" Grant replied. Skye rummaged around in her purse for a moment and finally dug out a stack of index cards that were held together with a rubber band.

"Okay, there's 50 cards here… you take half and I'll take half, and then we can alternate who quizzes and who answers. First question: What is Introspection?"

"Uhh, that would be… um, reflection on one's own conscious thoughts and feelings?"

"Reporting on them, not reflecting, but you were close."

"Okay… Your turn. Which hormone helps control both sleep and arousal?"

"Sleep and arousal? Uh, it's Oxy- wait, no! It's Serotonin!"

"Right."

It took them just over half an hour to get through the flashcards, and another 45 minutes after that to do the textbook's practice test. After that they took turns thinking up random questions for each other, but by 2:30 they had pretty much run out of material.

"Right, I think that we're as ready as we're going to be" Skye said finally, closing the textbook with a thud. She pulled out her phone and checked it for the hundredth time, but Jemma still hadn't texted her the all clear. It was possible that Jemma's suitor was gone and she had just fallen asleep without checking her phone, but Skye knew that girl's stamina and it was more than possible that Jemma was still going at it.

"I agree, but Lance hasn't said that it's safe to go back yet and, although he can be a tool sometimes, he's usually pretty good about that… I think we're going to have to go with the assumption that we won't be getting back in our rooms tonight."

Skye sighed and rolled her eyes, but knew that he was probably right. "Right, well, there are armchairs in the reading nook over there…"

"Probably the best we're gonna get" he replied. "Oh, but one of us has to take the textbook back- we only get it for six hours".

"On it." Skye replied, grabbing the textbook and then running it down to the girl at the help desk. When she got back up to the fifth floor, Grant had apparently grabbed all of the seat cushions from all of the armchairs on the entire floor, and had laid them out on the floor.

"I figured this would be more comfortable than sleeping sitting up" he shrugged from his perch on the makeshift mattress. Too tired to complain, Skye wordlessly pulled her cardigan out of her purse, wrapped it around herself, and then lay down next to Grant. Within minutes, she was fast asleep, and Grant's fatigue overtook him just moments after.

In the morning, Skye was woken by a hand shaking her, and the smell of coffee. "Here, I ran down to the machine" Grant said, passing her one of the paper cups and then grabbing his own off of the small table beside him. "It's 8, so we have an hour before the exam. So, if you need to run back to your room or anything…"

"Shit, yeah. I need to grab my pencil case, and possibly my hairbrush" she laughed.

"Go ahead then, I'll take care of putting the cushions back. If I don't see you before we go into the exam, good luck!"

"Thanks, you too. Maybe we can get lunch after?"

"I'd like that," Grant replied, "But we might have to make it dinner, because I am taking a nap as soon as I get out."

"Fair enough. Dinner it is. See you at 8?"

"I'll pick you up" he smiled.

Grinning, Skye grabbed her coffee and waved a quick goodbye before running off to her dorm.

That night, Grant knocked on Skye's door promptly at 8. A moment later a red-haired girl in a sports bra and sweatpants opened the door and stared at him silently. "Uh, hi. I'm here to see Skye?" he asked nervously. "This is the right room, right?"

"Yeah, she's here. She's-" she was cut off by Skye gently pushing past her to get out the door.

"Right, thanks Jemma, see you later!"

"Have fun!" the girl called as Skye practically dragged Grant down the hall.

"She was describing every detail of her night to me," Skye groaned. "I mean, there are only so many times that I can listen to her describing this Leo guy's butt before I'm going to puke. That girl paints way too vivid of a picture."

"Hey, at least you get a bit of verbal artistry. Lance just keeps going 'you should have seen the size of her tits man, they were incredible' every five minutes" he told her.

"Well, we don't have to deal with them anymore for the rest of the night. Where are we going anyways? I wasn't sure so I dressed sort of in the middle. Not too fancy for the dining hall, but still okay to go off campus if you want…" she said gesturing to the cute flowery dress she was wearing with a pair of flats. He hair was down but her makeup was done nicely. She was absolutely dressed as the perfect middle for any situation.

"Oh we're definitely going off campus. This is a celebration of our hopefully successful completion of the midterm from hell!" By that point they had reached the front doors of the building and walked outside. Skye started to head for the bus stop on the other side of the street, but Grant gently took her arm and led her towards the parking lot. "I'm driving" he told her.

"You have a car?"

"Mhm." He pulled the keys out of his pocket and pressed the button on the remote, causing the lights on a black SUV to blink as the doors unlocked. When they reached the car he opened the passenger door for Skye and helped her into the vehicle before closing her door and walking around to hop into the driver's seat.

The drive downtown was nice. Grant drove very smoothly and he clearly had good taste in music, as evidenced by the songs quietly drifting out of the speakers. The conversation was pleasant and it wasn't long before Grant was parking in front of the second fanciest restaurant in town.

"Here?" Skye asked a bit tentatively. They were students after all.

"It's my treat" he assured her, as if reading her mind. With a smile he took her hand and they walked in together.

Two hours later the pair emerged from the restaurant, filled with both delicious food and a much deeper understanding and fondness of the other. Their hands stayed intertwined during the drive back to the residence and, when they got in the elevator to go up to their floor, every bit of tension between them came to a head. It would be impossible to say who kissed whom, but the end result was the same. By the time that the elevator dinged to signal their arrival on their floor there was not an ounce of doubt in either of their minds.

"My place?" Skye mumbled against Grant's lips.

"Mhm."

They broke apart for a moment as Skye dug her room card out of her purse and opened her door. "Jemma, out" Skye ordered as she strode into the room, dragging Grant by the hand behind her.

"What? Oh! Okay but I have an assignment I have to do!"

"We had a midterm to study for last night. The library is great and payback is a bitch. Bye!" Skye said as she closed Jemma's laptop, handed it and a shirt to the sports bra-clad redhead, and gently but firmly pushed her out the door and locked it behind her. Turning back to Grant she grinned and pulled her dress off over her head. Standing in front of him in her bra and panties she put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back onto the bed.

"Now then, where were we?"

* * *

**AN: Ta-Da! Hope you liked it! Leave reviews if you did, and please check out my other one-shot AUs, if you haven't already! I swear, AUs are the only things getting me through the season at this point! Oh well, we all know that Skyeward is endgame, right? Anyways, that's it for now! Please review, and good luck getting through your own finals, if you have any!**


End file.
